


Sunshine Smiles

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [64]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Episode: s06e05 Live Free or Twihard, Goddamn It Sam, M/M, Mentions of Vampire Dean, Sad Dean, Soulless Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:48:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4175298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Dean was cured of being a vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> Season 6 episode 5 Live Free or Twihard
> 
> *Based on the vision Dean had while he was being cured.

The smile. He couldn't stop thinking about the smile.

It was small, and more like a smirk if he really thought about it, but the specifics didn't really matter. The point was that somewhere, in his subconscious mind, he saw his brother standing there while he was being turned into a monster. And he  _smiled_.

Dean felt like his whole body was being torn apart, mostly because that vampire cure was a bitch to stomach, but also because there was something screwy going on with Sam. Something was off and it scared him.

If he was really being honest with himself, he knew that Sam let him turn into a vampire. He let his own brother, the guy he kissed every morning and held every night, turn into something that could have killed everyone.

And he knew that made Sam a bigger monster than he could ever be.


End file.
